


The Avengers’ Niece

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Avengers’ Niece

* * *

Popping your gum, you had your backpack over your shoulder, and your hands in your hoodie pockets. It was a rainy day in New York City, but that was nothing new. Your hood was up, shielding your dark hair from the cold water. You loved when it rained, you did not love walking in it. You saw taxis all over, but it would be quicker, and cheaper to take the subway and walk. Just because you technically had the money, didn’t mean you weren’t going to be smart about it.

At last, you found yourself at your destination- Stark Tower. While you had complete access to it, you hardly ever visited. Tony always came to see you, or would facetime. Man was so busy you were amazed he found time to breath. Letting out a sigh, you walked in the front doors. “Heya, JARVIS!” You greeted him happily.

“Ah, Miss Stark, how are you?” You rolled your eyes at the greeting. “I should inform you that your father is out at the moment.”

That was no surprise. “First, stop calling me Miss Stark. Been telling you that since day one. Secondly, that really doesn’t come as news anymore. I’ll just hang out. Are the others here?” You paused, waiting to hear if you should just head to Tony’s level, or what.

“It would seem as if they are currently in the dining room, Miss Y/N.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” That was a step up from ‘Miss Stark’ at least. What 15 year old wanted to be referred to like that? Not you. 

* * *

As you’d been told, you walked into the kitchen and saw the Avengers. Or, to you, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Uncle Clint, Aunt Nat, and Uncle Steve. Outside of this room, the only people that knew you were Tony’s daughter were Tony, your mother, and Nick Fury. Who apparently didn’t take kindly to you calling him ‘grandpa’, and were then forced to refer to him as Mr. Fury. 

Thor was the first one to spot you, a grin spreading over his face. “Little one!” He chuckled, getting up and moving towards you. The others turned just as he picked you up in a hug. “It’s been too long!”

“Can’t. Breath.” You slapped his arm, making him chuckle and put you down. “It’s good to see you, too, Uncle Thor.” Letting out a small sigh, you smiled at the others. “Hey, guys.”

Dropping your bag off to the side, you moved to join them at the table while taking your hoodie off, taking half of Clint’s roast beef sandwich. You put your hoodie over the back of your chair while taking a bite. “Hey, you little shit.” He laughed when you smiled at him with a mouth full of food, making you look like a chipmunk.

Once you’d swallowed, you chuckled. “I had to walk the very long streets of New York City, and travel such a long way on the subway to get here. I’m famished.” You teased him, taking another bite.

“Why didn’t you just call? We could have sent a car.” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I’m a normal 15 year old girl and not some spoiled brat?” You shrugged, reaching over and stealing the last half of Bruce’s soda. “Thanks, Uncle Bruce.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re welcome.” Most of the time, they saw you for holidays and birthdays- unless they were on a mission. In which case, it was when they got back. “Anyways, what gives us the honor of the tiny Stark’s presence?” He teased you right back.

You’d downed the soda and gave Clint back part of his sandwich, making him roll his eyes. “You haven’t heard?” You looked around at their faces, each of them shaking their heads. “Mom was sent to prison…”

“Wait, what?” Steve wasn’t sure he heard that right. “What for? I mean, we’ve met your mom…” They all thought she was nice.

“Uh, murder?” You muttered. Everyone was stunned into silence. “I don’t know the details. I wasn’t allowed into court. All I know is that by the time she gets out, I’ll be old. Like…Steve old.” You tried to make a joke of it, but it didn’t go over too well.

Nat furrowed her brows. “Why didn’t she call Tony? He could have gotten her the best lawyers in the city.”

Sighing, you shrugged. “Since I was a kid, mom’s always talked about not relying on Dad.” You explained. “She did her best not to have to go running to him. For one, she always thought that him visiting and paying for stuff was enough, and secondly…you know that he doesn’t want people to know about me. The second he hires a lawyer for her, someway, somehow, that would be front page news. Whether or not it’s intentional.” You’d been raised to do your hardest to do things on your own.

“Nothing’s been on the news, either.” Bruce spoke up. “Not even a little mention at the bottom.”

“There wasn’t some big trial. She did the whole without a jury thing.” Why, you didn’t understand. “Look, you’d have to go see her for answers. I don’t have them. I’d been staying with a friend so I could keep going to school, but with it now being a long term thing…”

Clint nodded. “You’re moving here. Does Tony know? He hasn’t said anything.” 

Hearing the elevator, you all turned to see Tony and Pepper. “Y/N/N?” He smiled. 


End file.
